


Dean's Little Demon

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gags, Gunplay, Light Bondage, Roleplay, demon dean roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader and Dean’s roleplay goes south so he comes up with an even better idea for them to try out featuring demon Dean…A/N: Fulfills the Gun Play square for SPN 2019 Kink Bingo
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247360
Kudos: 43





	Dean's Little Demon

You froze as the motel door shut behind you, cold metal pressed against the back of your neck. You breathed in sharply, pausing a beat before you kicked back.

The other guy was good though and saw it coming, dodging the move and shoving you face first against the closest wall, pressing his body up against your own. You could tell without looking the guy was strong, one hand pinning both of yours behind your back, a growing bulge straining against your one leg.

You knew how to get out of the hold. But the cold metal of a gun pressed under your jaw, tilting your chin up as you closed your eyes.

“Try that again and see what happens,” said the man, a husky raspy voice breathing over your ear. “Ready to be good?”

“My boyfriend-”

“Not your boyfriend, princess,” he said. You were flipped around and the man backed off, a pair of dark green eyes staring at you.

“I mean…you sort of are?” you asked, Dean groaning and dropping the gun.

“Seriously? This is why we never role play,” he chuckled. “You get too caught up and were you actually trying to take my dick off there? I barely avoided that.”

“Sorry. I’m all for trying this out but…like to be honest, you get kidnapped more often than I do. I’m not getting stopped by just any guy out there. It’s not even a real gun. There’s no bullets, no firing pin, no-” you said.

“That is very true. But I have a slightly different idea, spoilsport, if you’re willing to try it out,” he said.

“I’m listening.”

“You know when I was a demon? What if I gave you the hotness and the red shirt of sex and the danger without the actual fear part? Would you like that? Live out a little fantasy with some cuddles at the end?” he asked.

“Screw the fake break in. That is a so much better idea.”

You gave Dean a few days to come up with his perfect plan and soon he had you at a different motel room where his only instruction was for you to go to sleep naked. Or at least pretend to be asleep.

He left after you settled onto bed and turned out the lights, relaxing into the mattress with a sigh. You didn’t drift but started to unwind, barely hearing the door creak open. You kept your eyes shut, feeling Dean’s gaze on you until a few fingers barely ghosted over your wrist and gently moved your hand over your head. The same was done to the other hand and soon you were secured to the bed with rope, your ankles tied to the bedposts and spread wide open. You shifted only a little but settled back down, Dean ghosting a finger over your lips.

You figured it was time to “wake up” and fluttered open your eyes, your heart stopping for a second as his hand pressed down over your mouth.

If you didn’t know that was Dean, you’d have sworn it was the demon version. The hair, the clothes, the swagger. The smirk. Everything was darker about him.

“Hey, sweetheart. Been awhile,” he said. He moved his hand away and pressed a harsh and powerful kiss to your lips. He pulled back quickly and you took a deep breath, shaking your head at him. “Oh yeah. You and me are gonna have some fun.”

You watched him undo his belt and jeans, shoving them down just enough to get his cock out. He climbed on top of the bed and straddled you, running the head of his cock over your lips, smearing precome over them.

“Open.” You glared up at him and felt strong fingers under your jaw, squeezing and forcing you to part your lips. “No biting.”

He slipped the head into your mouth, staring down until you moved your tongue over the tip.

“Such a little cockwhore,” he chuckled, sinking his cock in deeper, hitting the back of your throat. You felt tears prickle in the corner of your eyes but he only smiled darker. “It’s about time you learned to deep throat. Take it.”

He pushed in again and again you couldn’t breathe, whole body tensing before he pulled out.

“I see you need a little incentive,” he said, flashing you a wink. He pulled a gun out from behind his back, smirking as he crawled down the bed.

“Dean, you don’t have to-” you said, cutting yourself off when you felt the tip of the gun rub against your clit.

“That’s what I thought,” he said, rubbing the barrel up and down through your folds. He leaned over you and suckled a nipple into his mouth, letting his free hand toy with the other as he kept the gun moving.

“Dean,” you groaned, tugging on your restraints. He smiled and nibbled on your nipple, scraping his teeth over the bud as he pinched and rolled the other, turning them both into hard, stiff peaks. You flew open your eyes when you rolled your hips up against the gun, Dean peering over you darkly.

“Humping my gun like the cockslut you are?” he teased. He pulled it away and you threw your head back. You could feel the pleasure simmering low again. “I think you better hang onto this for awhile.”

You gasped when the cold metal barrel nudged at your folds, dipping and teasing inside your entrance. It was unforgiving as it was forced inside, your body breaking out into sweat. You heard Dean cock it and you let out a whine.

“Now then,” he said, straddling your face again, one hand behind himself and on the gun. “Safety’s off. You’re gonna deep throat me and I’m gonna fuck you with my gun while I do it.”

You opened your mouth without prompting, Dean sliding home, starting a slow thrust as his hand found the same rhythm with his gun. It felt like your body was on fire, a burning heat spreading throughout you. He ran a hand over your head in mock affection, sliding his cock into your throat and holding it there.

You stared up, tears streaming down your face as you tried to hold your breath.

“Swallow.”

You swallowed, Dean tilting his head.

_“Again.”_

You did it again, Dean still pumping his gun in and out of you. He pulled back but kept his cock in your mouth, letting you breathe through your nose before he pushed back, burying his cock in your throat.

_“Swallow.”_

You felt your throat work around him, feeling his hard member as Dean chuckled.

“Anytime you have a cock in your throat, _you swallow_ like a good girl, understand?”

He pulled back and you nodded as best you could, swallowing around him the next time he pushed in.

“Keep that up and I’ll be coming down your throat in no time,” he said. He picked up a faster pace, your mind trying to concentrate on pleasing him. It was so hard to though when you felt the gun pumping in and out of you, your orgasm building up again.

“You’re gonna come on my gun, sweetheart. You’re gonna come and then I’m gonna come down your throat, got it?”

He shoved his cock in harder and it was hard to tell if you were moaning or whimpering anymore. Probably a combination of both. Dean was moving hard and fast, your body trembling under the intense force of it all.

“Come for me little cockslut. You’re _my_ little cockslut aren’t you. You belong to _me_ , don’t you. Come for me, sweetheart, you can do it,” he said. He thrust the gun in hard and you clenched around it, your orgasm cresting as Dean shoved his cock in your throat, cutting off your air. You swallowed around him, Dean throbbing and coming down in thick heavy streams you were forced to swallow.

He grunted as he finally stopped moving the gun but left it buried in your pussy, pulling his cock out of your mouth when he finished. You breathed hard, Dean running the head over your lips again.

“I’m going to keep you,” he said, patting your face roughly as he climbed off. He tugged up his pants and shoved your underwear from the floor in your mouth. “Stay put. I’ll be back.”

He left without another word, leaving you tied to the bed, gagged and fucked out.

This time, there was no pretending to fall asleep.

You hummed as you woke up a short while later, Dean midway through wiping your now free body down with a washcloth. You gave him a weary smile, his hair back to normal, a lighter air about him.

“How was that?” he asked.

“Awesome,” you mumbled, giving a lazy thumbs up, shutting your eyes again.

“Alright. You sleep while I finish cleaning you up, sweetheart. In the morning, maybe demon Dean can pay you a visit if you want,” he said.

“Tell him I’ll give him another blowjob if he brings me a Spanish omelette…and extra hash browns,” you said.

“Can do, sweetheart,” said Dean with a chuckle. “Can do.”


End file.
